A Little Change
by shortstopAKC
Summary: Yohei is living a normal life, until a phone call from Ryou drags him into a camping trip. He actually can't wait to learn about everyone else' lives and experiences since they graduated. Possible paring. Yohei x ?
1. A Little Change

**Youhei Sunohara**

"Sunohara." A firm voice said. I didn't know who it was. I wasn't even really sure what day of the week it was. I just laid on my bed half sleep.

"What...?" I asked the weird voice. I don't how who the voice belonged to, yet I considered starting a conversation with it.

"Tomoyo, wake him up." The voice said. My eyes widened.

"Tomoyo!?" I jumped up from my bed and saw who was standing before me. "Okazaki!? Tomoyo!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Okazaki smiled his usually mischievous smile.

"I just thought you'd like to experience the feeling of being woken up by a pretty girl, that's all."

"Don't reuse corny jokes like that you sick bastard!" I shouted pointing at him. I shifted my hand to Tomoyo. "Hey! Get lost will ya? I want to get some sleep."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm trying to get everyone to get to school on time this week." She explained. I sighed.

"Count me out." I huffed. "I have no interest in coming to school today. Try again next week." Tomoyo frowned.

"As I expected, I'm going to have to use force." A flash of blue and I woke from my dream. I sighed as I sat up. I miss those days. Okazaki and Tomoyo waking me up every morning. Spending whole afternoons doing who knows what, going who knows where. I even miss getting my face smashed by Tomoyo every other day. But that's all over now. I have a normal job. And live my normal life in a normal house. I even have normal dreams from time to time. But why don't I** feel **normal. I left my house wearing a black hoodie and normal jeans. The black hoodie matched my hair. Even my hair was normal now. It just made no sense to me. As I closed the door, my phone rang. I walked back inside my house and answered.

"Hello? Is this Sunohara?" a voice asked. _That's sounds so familiar._

"Yes? Who is this?" I asked. The response changed my life for the better. A blast from the past, that affected my future.

"It's Ryou Fujibayashi." My gripped on the phone loosened and I strugled to hold it.

"Fujibayashi?" I asked surpised. "Wow, it's so glad to hear from you after all this time. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'd ask about you, but this very important. Nagisa and I decided to hold a get together for everyone. We would like you to come." I stood silently holding the phone.

"Everyone" I asked.

"Yes, everyone. Does that affect your decision of joining us?"

"No, I'm coming... It's jus-"

"Great! We'll pick you up on Saturday! Bye!" She hung up quickly. _What the hell? _Today was Tuesday. I had a while to pack. But she never even told me where we were going. I decided to pack my stuff after work, so I had more time to think about it. I left the house for a second time. This time with out any intruptions.

As soon as I got home I picked up my phone and decided to call Okazaki. We haven't spoken in a while, plus I wanted to know where we were going. I dialed the numbers. Each number I pressed hurt my fingers. Working as a contruction worker is hard work. Even more so if you're **my **size.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Okazaki, it's Youhei." I said through the phone.

"Oh, hey man. I guess Nagisa called you already."

"No, actually it was Fujibayashi that called me." I corrected him.

"Ryou called you?" He sounded surprised. I sat down, figuring that this conversating was going to drag out.

"Yeah. But she never told me where we're going." I explained. I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"We're going camping in the woods."

"Camping? Why didn't she tell me that?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, ask her." He said bluntly.

"Who's idea was it?" I asked.

"It was Ushio's." I had almost forgotten about Ushio. Little Ushio turned eight this year. She growing faster than I ever could Imagine. "Sunohara! You there?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry." I said a little embaressed.

"I've got to, man. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and dye your hair. You're not Youhei Sunohara without blonde hair. Bye."

"Bye." I said. I have to dye my hair? I like my blonde hair and all, but I'm not sure If I could dye it again. The next few days flew by faster than I had ever thought it could. I fell asleep Tuesday and woke up standing out side my house. I pulled my hoodie over my head as I waited for them to arrive. It wasn't long before two cars pulled up infront of my house. The window rolled down. Kotomi was the face I saw.

"Kotomi?" I asked surprised.

"Hello Sunohara. It's nice to see you." Tomoyo was sitting on the other side. She lightly waved at me. "I waved back. "This car is full, so you're going to have to ride in the other one with Tomoya." I nodded and walked to the other car. The door opened for me, Kyou had opened it. We both sighed as I sat beside her.

"Youhei." She said bluntly.

"Kyou." I replied. Tomoya looked back at us through the mirror.

"I don't want any fighting out of you two." He commanded from behind the wheel. Nagisa giggled. I haven't heard that in a while.

"Hi Nagisa." I said. "Glad to see you again. It's been a while."

"But you're not glad to see me?" Fujibayashi said jokingly. She sat on the other side of Kyou.

"I'm glad to see you too, Fujibayashi." The car pulled off, and we began a long lasting drive to the camp sight.

"Did you dye your hair like I asked you to?" Tomoya asked. I froze solid. I never did dye my hair.

"Uh... No?" I said shakily. Tomoya sighed.

"As we expected... Kyou, give it to him." I looked over at her. She reached in her bag and pulled out yellow hair dye.

"Here, you idiot." She dropped it in my lap.

"Thanks... Where's Ushio?" I asked.

"In the other car. Kotomi wanted to see her for the first time." That only made sense. All the traveling she's been doing. She probaly never knew Ushio exsisted. I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"If I fall asleep, make sure Kyou doesn't eat me."


	2. The Two Cabins

**Youhei Sunohara**

"Sunohara. Wake up."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm already awake." I picked my head up off the window. I had fallen asleep for a while, but managed to wake up as we arrived at the camp site.

"Oh. I couldn't really tell you looked so quiet." Fubibayashi said quietly. The car stopped and Okazaki sighed.

"Alright. We're here." He said. He was obviously tried. We all started to pour out of the car.

"I think my foot fell asleep." Kyou said. I chuckled.

"Why should we care?" I asked.

"Don't make me rip your hair out one by one." she said menacingly. I grabbed my bags and hurried away. _She's scarier than ever..._ I thought. I followed Okazaki. I don't know where he was going, but I followed him.

"Stop following me." He said.

"I'm scared man. There are bears, Kyous and Tomoyos out here. It's not safe." As soon as I said that, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. All of my balance shifted forwards, and then some. I toppled and rolled into a tree. "Ow! What the hell was that?" I said, holding my forehead. I turned around and saw Tomoyo standing before me.

"What were you saying about me?" she asks. I whimper in fear.

"Nothing!" I shouted. She bent over and put her face close to mine.

"If I hear you talking about me again, I'll break every bone in your body." I nod in fear. She smirks and stands straight again. "Nice seeing you, Sunohara." She walks off.

"Why is it that every girl I meet hates me?" I asked miserably.

"Ryou, and Kotomi don't hate you. Nagisa is quite fond of you actually." Okazaki states. I sigh.

"I don't really remember giving them a real reason to hate me, did I?"

"You accused Tomoyo of being a man. And you treat Kyou like she's a demon from hell." I freeze. _I'm a bad person... _I think. I stand up and pick up my stuff.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Okazaki points to two small cabins about 100 meters away. "Oh." I hear foot steps behind me. They were delicate, yet fast. I turn around, and see Ushio running towards me.

"Youhei!" She yells. She charges at me and hugs my waist.

"Hey there, Ushio." I said. "How are you?" She laughs.

"I'm ok. What about you?"

"I'm Fine. Glad to see you again." She lets go and runs off towards Okazaki. I smile. She's growing up really fast. I walk towards the cabins, carrying my bags.

"Sunohara." I hear behind me. Who could that be? I turn my head and see Fujibayashi with her fingers near her mouth.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" _Am I ok?_

"Where did that come from?" I ask. She points to my head.

"Tomoyo kicked you pretty hard." I brushed my hair down over my left eye.

"You saw that?" I chuckled. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Fujibayahi nods and walks into the Cabin on the right. I shrug and walk in the opposite one. I open the door and see Nagisa unpacking her things.

"Oh, hello Sunohara." She says cheerfully. I smile.

"Hello, Nagisa." I said, climbing on one of the bunk beds. I lay down and my back and stare at the ceiling. _You asked for change, now you've got it. Make the most of it. _I unpack my things as well. It wasn't long before Okazaki and Ushio walk in. I ignore them and continue to unpack my stuff. But then, Kyou walks in. I cursed my luck as she lays under my bed. _Does she know I'm up here?_ I climb down from the top bunk to greet her properly.

"K-whoa!" I dodge a punch and jump back. "I come in peace!" I shout in defense. She ignores me and continues to try to attack me.

"What were you doing beside my bed, you freak!?" I continue to move back until I hit a wall.

"My bed is on top of yours. I was trying to be nice and greet you properly, but apparently you don't want anything to do with me and I respect that. But please don't hurt me!" I shout. She lowers her fist.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had gained some sense of humanity after you graduated." She states coldly.

"Anyways... I'll go back to unpacking my things." I said softly, climbing the ladder to my bunk. Kyou stops me on my way up.

"Aren't you going to greet me properly?" She asks. _No way! You almost killed me! _

"Hello, Kyou. Nice to see you." I say reluctantly. She nods.

"Nice to see you too."


	3. Hiking

**Ryou Fujibayashi**

I walked inside one of the Cabins to find that everyone had already was unpacking their things. Everyone looked up at me, except Sunohara. In a way, It made me feel bad, but I know he was probably busy unpacking. At first, Sister and I were going to sleep in the other Cabin, but Yoshino and his wife were coming, so we decided to move to the other one. I walked to a bed and unpacked my things as well.

"Does anyone else notice that Youhei hasn't dyed his hair yet?" Sister asks. I can hear Sunonhara whimper.

"Why does it matter to you guys so much?" He pulls his hood over his hair as he says that. I admit, Sunohara with black hair does seem a little wierd. He also drops the yellow hair dye on Sisters bed.

"Just dye it, man." Tomoya said bluntly.

"Youhei... Please?" Nagisa says softly. I chime in.

"I would also want you to dye your hair..." I say. I hear Sunohara sigh.

"Fine..." He whimpers. Seems like we got through to him. He climbs down the ladder reluctantly and takes the yellow hair dye back from Sister. The door slams behind him after he enters the bath room. I finish unpacking my things and sit on my bed. It's surprisingly comfortable.

"Ryou." I look up and see Tomoya looking down at me. "What what are we doing first?" He asks. I think for a minute.

"How about hiking?" He nodded and walked away. I look towards the bathroom and see Sister knocking on the door.

"Hurry up!" She shouts. "How long does it take to dye your hair?" She asks rudely.

"As long as it takes!" We hear through the door. I look towards Ushio. She's playing with Nagisa, almost unaware of the shouting between Sunohara and Sister. I hear the door open, stepping out is the original Youhei Sunohara from highschool. He smiles.

"Satisfied?" He asks. We all nod in agreement.

"Now move." Sister says, pushing him out of the way. Sunohara frowns.

"Why does almost every girl hate me?" he asks miserably.

"Nagisa and I don't hate you." I say encouragingly. "Kotomi also enjoys your company." He looks at the floor.

"But she don't have to be so mean."

**Kyou Fujibayashi**

I walk out of the bathroom and see Youhei sulking. _Kyou... You took it a little too far..._ I think. _No way! He deserves what he gets. But I can't help but pity him..._ I walk past him, not even looking at him and walk over to Ushio.

"Hello, Ushio." I say sweetly. She looks up to and smiles.

"Hello Kyou-sensei." Replies Ushio. I laugh.

"You don't have to have to call me that anymore. I'm no longer your teacher."

"But I like calling you Kyou-sensei."

"Ok, you can call me that if you'd like." I say.

"S-sister..." I hear Ryou call. I turn around. "We're going hiking now... Are you ready?" I nod.

"Just need to change into some more flexible clothes." I said, looking at my skirt and shirt. "I'll change right away."

**Youhei Sunohara**

My legs hurt, my knees ached, as Kyou kept pushing me up the steep slope

"Keep moving, were falling behind!" She shouted. I moved slower.

"Then go on ahead..." I said. My feet crunched the bit snow left from the winter. I could no longer hear Ushio chanting anymore. Or see Okazaki's dark hair. No, Tomoya. I forgot, I have to call him Tomoya. With two Okazaki's now. Kyou stopped pushing me.

"Thanks to you, we got left behind." I turn around.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You could have stayed with the others, but you chose to stick with me. Why?" Kyou froze, and began to twirl her hair. Her hair was still as long as ever.

"Cause you need my help." She stated.

"I don't need any help at all." I say deafeningly. "I can walk just fine." I finally stop walking.

"I'm not talking about walking. You work as a construction worker, right?" That's the first sentence she said without any harsh tone.

"Yeah. How would you know?" I ask.

"I saw you working one day... You were working on a hospital, right?" I nod. "You looked like you struggling out there." I turn away and look at the path ahead of us. Ushio's chanting was officially inaudible.

"I was. I'm not as strong as I made my self out to be in high school." I said teasingly. We both laughed.

"I know other jobs you can get within the education system." I shook my head.

"Pass. I hate education. Never liked it, never will." She smirked.

"Probably because you don't have a brain." I clicked my teeth.

"I haven't done anything mean to you, have I?"

"Sorry, Sorry!" She said. Wow. If you're alone with Kyou for a few minutes. You'll see how much she's changed. I start walking forward. "By the way. You look better with blonde hair."

**Tomoya**** Okazaki**

I walked forward to the sound of Ushio's chanting.

"March, March, March!" She shouted repeatedly. It was probably one of the adorable sights I've seen. I bet Sunohara would agree. I turned around to see if Kyou and Sunohara were still fighting. But they were gone. _When did...?_ I unalarmingly slipped back to Ryou. Her blue sweater stood out besides everyone else's.

"Ryou. Your sister is missing..." I whispered. She spun around and saw that she was no longer forcing Sunohara ahead. She almost began to panic before I placed my hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine." I say. "They're alright"

**Kyou Fujibayashi**

Youhei and I ran up the slope as fast as we could. Careful not to slip on any ice under our feet.

"You hear that!?" He shouted.

"March! March!" It was Ushio's chanting! I was glad know that we were getting close. I looked ahead at Youhei. He was well ahead of me. But fairly close. It was hard to explain. My legs started to hurt as we continued to run. I stopped. And so did Youhei.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sat on the ground.

"My legs hurt." I say bluntly. He sighed and hung his head.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor. You'll get sick." He said, lifting me on his back. My eyes widened and I my limbs began to flail.

"Put me down!" He ignored me and wrapped my arms around his neck. He also forced his arms under my legs and began running. _I could choke him right now..._ I think.

"We're almost there." He said while grunting.

"It's not even that serious." I say, calming down. He ignored me and kept running. I caught a glimpse of the back of sister's head. Then the rest of the group became visible. After running a bit more, Youhei managed to reach everyone. I bet they even hardly noticed that we were missing.

"Sister..." Oh boy. Ryou calls my name in a whisper. I yank Youhei's hair telling him to stop and he does just at.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why are you on Youhei's back?" She asks. Did she just call him Youhei?

"Since when did you start calling me Youhei?" Youhei asked. "Maybe I should start calling Ryou?" She nodded slowly.

"I'd like it better if you'd call me Ryou..." I could barely hear her say that. "And where did you two go?"

"This idiot took too long, so we got left behind." I said, jumping off Youhei's back. He walked up next to Kotomi and began talking to her.

"Oh. I thought you guys were lost."

"How could I get lost with her around?" I asked pointing at Ushio.


	4. Waking Up Sick

**Kind of short, but It should still be Ok.**

* * *

**Youhei Sunohara**

I was cold waking up today. I must've gotten sick while sleeping. I pulled my covers over me in attempts to keep my self warm. It didn't work. I sighed and sat up. It was still dark outside, so I decided to take a look around. I grab my black hoodie and don't even bother changing out of my pajamas. I slip into my sneakers and walked outside. My body reacts immediately to the cold air. _I'm defiantly sick. _I say to my self. I reluctantly walk out further towards a frozen lake. _Isn't that supposed to defrost already?_ I walk out towards it and stop by a near by tree. I lay by back on it and close my eyes. For a while I hear nothing but natural sounds. Crickets, wind, maybe even a wolf or something. But then I heard something more human. A voice.

"This is so frustrating..." I turn my head towards the voice. I open my eyes sleepily. Not too far away, was Tomoyo. Talking to someone on the phone, sitting on her knees by a bush. "But... You promised me..." I can hear her voice become weak and small. _Must be something very important._ "Ok. I lo-" The person on the other side must have hung up. She looked down and let small tears fall down her face. I think this is the first time I've seen Tomoyo cry, or even look sad at all. She was always so strong and almost emotionless. I forgot she had emotions. _Crap... _My foot began to slip and I found my self face first in the dirt. _I hope she didn't hear that. _ I stood up and cleaned my self off. Looking back up, Tomoyo was standing before me. Her hair reached down to her grey coat. I can tell she was thinking about hurting me by the expression on her face. "How much of that did you hear?" She asks.

"I was here when you said 'This is so frustrating.'" She nodded and looked down. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?" She looks back up.

"I don't see why you should know." She snaps.

"Calm down. If you don't want to tell me, don't tell me." I said calmingly. As I say that I turn away. I feel something grab the arm of my sweater. I turn back.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend..." Tomoyo mutters. _Huh?_

"Your boyfriend? I repeat. She nods.

"As you might have guessed from that scene, he's not a very good one."

"Then why?" I asks. She stiffens. I must have hit a nerve.

"Cause he's one of the only guys treats me like a girl..." I paused. I was very shocked. But only because it was true. Everyone else ran from her or if you were me, challenge her everyday and get my ass kicked. Only girls really liked Tomoyo. "People either looked at as a brute, or a man because I can fight..."

"Yeah, sorry about that... At least I came to my senses in a nick of time, right?" She slaps me hard across my face. "Ouch..."

"Yeah, I guess." She quickly changes the subject. "If you tell anyone about this I'll beat you till your eyes pop out." I place my hand on my chest and raised the other one.

"Scouts honor!" I exclaim. She smirks.

"Good."


	5. Waking Up Sick, Again

**Youhei Sunohara**

I wake up for the second time today. I'm still sick. Going outside last night didn't help my condition. I raise my head upwards and I see a face looking at me curiously. I can't really tell who it is because my vision is blurred. I blink a few times and my vision finally got better. I see a child like face. It looks familiar. Very Familiar in fact. I blink again so I can identify who the face belongs to.

"Fuko!?" I jump up and hit my head on the ceiling. I rub my head while grunting.

"Hello, Sunohara. How are you?" She asks politely. I look at her strangely.

"Who are you and what have you done to Fu-chan?" I ask. She's wearing as sweater similar to mine but it's purple. She's also wearing a yellow skirt without stockings. Which was surprising considering how cold it was.

"Fuko is trying to be nice. Take it or leave it." she replies coldly. That's sounds better. This polite thing is totally creeping me out.

"Seems like you even hate me too..."

"That's not true! Fuko has a love everyone! Even more for starfish!"

"Fu-chan, when did you even get here?" I ask.

"When you and that lady were talking outside last night. That's when me and my family showed up." She explained. "Everyone left already. I stayed behind and waited for you to wake up." I sigh.

"What are you standing on?"

"The side of the bed." She replies. I sigh again. I start climbing down the ladder and begin picking out some clothes. I can feel Fuko's eyes on me as I dug though my bag.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"Nothing." she replies instantly. I go back to my bag and pull out an outfit.

"I'm going to shower ok?" She nods with a slightly open mouth and not even blinking. I walk inside the bathroom and start taking my shower. About midway through, I hear Fuko calling my name.

"Sunohara!" she cries. "You left your towel outside!" I sigh. _Is that it?_ I thought.

"Just toss it in."

"Ok!" She opens the door a crack and I hear her soft foot steps. I don't hear them retreat.

"Fu-chan? You still there?" I ask.

"Y-yes."

"Why? You're gonna have to leave soon."

"I was just leaving." After she says that the door slams rather loud. _What's up with her?_

It wasn't long before I got dressed and walked outside. I'm pretty sure it was warm outside. But to me, it felt like 0 degrees. I took slow steps as I walked. Fuko was right beside me for each and every one of them.

"Fu-chan." I said looking at her. She looked at me in response. "How old are you?"

"Fuko is 25 years young."

"Years young?"

"Fuko is always looking forward! I'm only going to be old when I turn 50." I laugh.

"50, eh? You'll be feeling different about that when you reach that age." Fuko shook her head vigorously.

"Fuko isn't afraid of reality."

"I get it, Fu-chan. Where did everyone go anyways?"

"Canoeing." I smile. I've been looking forward to canoeing. It's something I've always wanted to do. So I'm pretty excited about it.

"Lead the way, Fu-chan." I say. Fuko nods and rushes forward. I have to struggle to keep up with her. We finally arrive at the lake. Everyone was already paddling in the water: There was the Okazaki family in one boat,The Fujibayashi twins and Kotomi in another, and the Yoshino family and Tomoyo in the last boat. I get in the remaining boat and grabbed the paddles at the sides. I awaited for Fuko to join me. "You coming?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Water is not for Fuko." she replied. I shrugged and began paddling towards the others. My sickness returns to me. I'm weak and sore. Barely moving towards the center of the lake. I finally reach them after struggling for some time.

"Hello, Youhei." I'm greeted by Kotomi first. I smile weakly.

"Hey there, Kotomi." I said. My nose is stuffed and the center of my face is red from the cold.

"Are you sick?" She asks. _How did she know?_

"Yeah..." I admitted. "I should probably still be in bed. But I wanted to try this at least once." Kotomi nodded and turned away. I hear conversing and Kyou saying "No." After a few moments. Kotomi stood and hopped into my boat. "Whoa!" My boat shook and water splashed on my face. (Which felt like ice by the way.)

"Sorry for being so sudden. But I don't think it's ok for you paddle by your self when you're sick." She said innocently. I sigh and look at her disapprovingly.

"You almost sunk my boat."

"?" A question mark. As usual. "Are we playing battle ship?" I face palm and begin the paddle.

"Kotomi... You're as Kotomi as ever."

"?" Another question mark. "Was I someone el-"

"Forget it!" We began paddling around in a zig zag pattern for hours. Just for fun. Laughing and splashing water at each other (Which had to stop because Kyou and Tomoyo took it too far). It's seemed like a productive day for me. I tried hiding my sickness from everyone else with help from Kotomi. I leanred that Kotomi is spending most of her time traveling around the world. When she's in Japan, she stays with Tomoya and Nagisa. She teaches Ushio things, which sets her ahead of everyone in her school (In other words, Kotomi is teaching an eight year old how to be smarter than me).

"Youhei?" My thoughts scatter and I lift my head to Kotomi, who's staring at me worryingly. "You seem in deep thought. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." I say nodding. We were all in side the Cabin I slept in. Or as Kyou calls it "The Fun Cabin." I look behind Kotomi and see everyone playing charades. Ushio was waddling around the ground in circles. _Penguin..._ I thought. Everyone seemed like they were having fun. It was like being back at school again. I climb up to my bed and lay down. I hear clapping, cheering and Kyou shouting. Then there was someone's phone ringing. I ignroed it and let my sickness take over me. All the noises die as I fall asleep slowly.


	6. Smarter Than She Looks

**Sorry if there's tons of mistakes, My typing skills took a huge downfall! q.q Enjoy!**

* * *

**Youhei Sunohara**

My sickness was finally gone. I was relived. If all I had to do was go to sleep early was the cure, I would have slept a lot earlier. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping, except Ryou. She was looking at a deck of cards in hands. _Practicing her fortune telling._ I thought. I didn't even know that she still told fortunes.

"Ryou." I called out her. She jumped a little and turned towards me and smiled.

"S-sunohara. You're up." She climbed out of her bed and up into mine. She sat before me and held out a deck of cards.

"Isn't this a bit sudden, Ryou? We could talk first." Ryou gave a serious look. I sighed and picked out three cards. "You still tell fortunes?" She nodded.

"I've gotten very good, if I do say so myself." I gave her my cards and awaited my results

"You really haven't changed, Ryou." I say staring at her. Which was true. Out of everyone, she was one of the easiest to recognize. She laid the cards down in front of me, ignoring my comment.

"You are looking for something. Though, the thing you are looking for comes in a dangerous package. But in the end, you'll find out you made the right choice." I looked at her confused. She read my fortune with regret and sadness. Almost as if she was disappointed.

"How accurate are your fortunes?" She looked down at the cards and sighed.

"unfortunately, now they're very accurate..." I chuckle and pat her head softly.

"That should be a good thing, right?" she blushed under my touch. She nodded and took her cards away from me.

"I guess it should be." she said feeling a little better. She climbed down from by bed into hers. I laid back down began to fall asleep.

**Kyou Fujibayashi**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. It was Ryou's. She was climbing down ladder on the side of the bed Youhei and I shared. _Why is she coming... down...?_ I quickly remembered Youhei over me, and I filled with rage. I jumped out from my bed and climbed the ladder up to his bed.

"What the hell, Youhei!" Kyou shouted in a whisper. Youhei opened his eyes slowly.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play dumb! I know what you were doing!" Youhei shot a confused look.

"Huh? What's so bad about fortune telling?" he asked sleepily. _Fortune telling?_

"Don't think I forgot the 'Breast Fortune telling incident' in high-school!"

"That was Oka- Tomoya who told me that. It's not my fault." I was totally losing my patience with him. I was one minute away from smashing my fist into his head.

"Just what was the fortune then?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm looking for something. The thing I'm looking for comes in a dangerous package. But in the end, I'll find out I made the right choice. Or something like that." My eyes widened. _She really said that...? That rules out tons of options._ I think briefly. "Can I sleep now?" I nod and climb back down the ladder. _What was I just thinking about?_ I really hate when that happens. I think of something, then when someone starts talking I forget what was on my mind. I shake my head and lie back down. I Think of Ryou's fortune telling. I can't even remember what it was. So instead, I think of Youhei. He's more tolerable now than ever. Much more calm, and less aggressive. It's a sight to behold actually. You'd never believe me if I told that 10 or so years ago, I'd be pounding his face in for various reasons. Or maybe for the hell of it.

"Kyou-sensei..." I hear Ushio call out to me. I turn my head and she's staring at me with innocent eyes. She was wearing yellow footie pajamas with stars. (courtesy of Fuko)

"Yes, Ushio?" I ask. She rubs her eyes sleepily. "What are you doing up? It's only 6 o' clock.

"I want to go for a walk..." I sit upwards. _I wonder why...?_

"Uh, ok." I begin. "Get dressed, ok?" She nods and hurries off. I look up above me and see a blue mattress. I punch it with all my might to wake Youhei back up.

"Agh... What?" He moans from his bed.

"We're taking Ushio for a walk. Get dressed." He groans.

"Why me...?" I don't think while giving this response, but I might soon regret saying it later on.

"Because I'll pound you to a pulp if you don't" I hear nothing for a while. Silence. I liked it. But then I heard covers move and steps. Striped long pajama pants come into view, as well as a yellow plain shirt, then Youhei's dead face.

"You win..." He croaks. "Let's hurry..." He grabs his sweater was pulls it over his head backwards. I begin to say something, but I stop. I instead grab my coat and pull over the same sweat pants I wore yesterday on the lake. Ushio runs back up all bundled up in her little coat and mittens. Her ears were covered by white puffy ear muffs. She's so adorable. I grab Ushio's hand and lead out the door with Youhei following.

**Ushio Okazaki**

I'm so glad Kyou-sensei agreed to go on this walk with me. I honestly wish I could this kind of thing all the time, but I usually don't wake up so early. And you make it better, Youhei decided to join us! Now that I that I think about it... Youhei's hoodie is backwards. I best not mention it. It might be something new he's trying. I breathe heavily. No particular reason really. I just like seeing the smoke come out of my mouth. I think it has something to do with the humidity of my breath if I remember correctly. The air is so cold, gas turns to liquid. Like nitrogen I think. I forget...

"Ushio. Are you ok. You're breathing heavy." Youhei informs me. I smile at him.

"I'm fine, Youhei! I just like seeing my breath in the cold." I explain to him. "It stimulates my brain some how." I hear Youhei sigh.

"It's amazing how you have a better dilect than I do." He said. I watch the breath as he speaks.

"I learn from Kotomi." I say proudly. "She's very smart."

"Smarter than anyone else could imagine..." Kyou-sensei said. Her breath isn't as big as mine and Youhei's. Only because she didn't exhale as much.

"I like learning from Kotomi. But she's never really around much." I explain.

"I bet," Youhei began. "She travels so much." I nod, and continue to breathe heavily. I look up from my feet, and we end up by a frozen lake. "This isn't she same lake we were at yesterday is it?"

"It froze over that fast?" Kyou-sensei asked. No, couldn't have. Water at this temperature would need a week to freeze I think. I forget... Yeah! A week! So how is it frozen? I walk up to the shore and dip the tip of my hand on the ice. But instead, my hand plunged in the river.

"Ah!" I take my hand out and pull off my mitten. Keeping it on may result in frost bite. I think...

"What's wrong, Ushio?" Kyou-sensei asked.

"It's not frozen." I say. "Touch it." She dips her shoe in ever so slightly.

"You're right..."

"The frozen lake is back by the cabin." Youhei said. "Sorry for the confusion." I giggle.

"It's ok, Youhei. Honest mistake. I'm ready to go back now."

"Really? We've only been outside for twenty minutes." Kyou-sensei tells me.

"I might get sick if I'm out here any longer. Expecially in this temperature. Kyou-sensei nods and walks back towards the cabins. My vision darkened. It grew dimmer each step I took. I wasn't sick, but I was... Sleeping...

**Youhei Sunohara**

I watch Ushio collapes. My first reaction is she was sick, but she seemed fine Kyou barely noticed. She was just walking back towards the cabin. I sigh and watch my breath before. _Water Vapor..._ I think. _I'll ask Ushio or Kotomi what this is._ I lift Ushio on my back and rush back up to Kyou.

"Nice. You'll be a bad parent one day."I tell her. She tuns back to me. Her faces instantly changes into a look of shock.

"Is she sick!?"

"No, just sleeping." I say. "But if she was, you would never have known. Shame on you." I see Kyou lift her hand to hit me. So I do what any normal person would do. I hold Ushio in front of me.

"Shield!" I exclaim. I hear her laugh from behind Ushio. I haven't heard her laugh since the first day we were here (and the lake). I put Ushio back on my back.

"Seriously though, you should pay more attention." She nods and soon the cabins come into sight.

"Youhei..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Kotomi?" she asks me. _What the hell?_

"I don't hate her." I reply. "Though, she almost gave me pneumonia." She nods.

"And what do you think of Ushio?"

"Need I say more?" I point to her with one hand and held her up with the other. She chuckles.

"Right... Just asking." She opens the door of the cabin and hold it for me. I walk in and pull Ushio's light blue coat off and lay her back in her bed with Nagisa. I climb back in my bed and lay down.

"Night, up there." I hear Kyou whisper. I smirk.

"Night, down below." I close my eyes and fall back asleep.


End file.
